Can Chad Smile?
by Muffalo829
Summary: Sonny has loads of questions for Chad, but will she get more than an answer? One-Shot. . .for now!


Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny with a Chance , but I do own this story !

Can Chad Smile?

SPOV

I sat on Tawni and my dressing room couch. I was deep in thought when, he walked in without knocking as usual. "Hello, Sonny. How have you been, since yesterday?"

"Wonderful Chad, you?" I smiled at what I was just thinking about.

"Fabulous, as usual, I mean I don't have bad days I'm Chad Dylan Cooper it's impossible!" He smirked over at me.

"Chad, can I ask you something?"

He smirked, again," You just did."

I chuckled; I set myself up for that one. "Chad, can you smile?" He gave me a look in-between confusion and stupidity.

"Anyone can smile Monroe, see." He pointed to his face, he was still smirking.

I rolled my eyes," That's not smiling Chad, that's smirking!"

"Well this is the way I smile, so yeah." I gave him a questioning look.

"Well I bet I can make you really smile! Just you wait and see. Can I ask you another question Chad?"

Before he got out another word, I stepped closer to him," Are you ticklish, Chad?"

His eyes bugged, but his voice stayed cool and uncaring," No, why would I be ticklish? Do I have a certain look to me that looks like I'd be super ticklish?"

"Maybe, maybe not I'll just have to see." I started tickling his stomach, and I heard muffled chuckles. I looked up to see him holding back a laughing fit. "I think we know that you are ticklish!"

"Am not, I mean I was laughing at your _attempt_ to tickle me!" I could see in his eyes he was lying but I'd just have to test it again. Chad would just _love_ that!

I leaned toward him again, he jumped back. "No one touches Chad Dylan Cooper twice in one day!" I looked down and put my head in my hands, and sat down on the floor.

Chad came over slowly and warily made his way over and sat down next to Sonny. "What's wrong, Sonny?"

I smirked," At least I know Chad Dylan Cooper cares!"

He gasped in shock," No I do not! Never have cared about anyone but myself, and I never will!"

"That doesn't mean you're not caring for someone right now." I looked up at him and smiled.

He looked down and flashed a quick smiled, which made my day! I stood up and started to happy dance.

"I just **. . .** you didn't see**. . .** I didn't smile, okay I smirked!" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, and you're not ticklish either!" I continued my happy dance around the room.

"You know, I think you might be ticklish too!"

My face flushed, I was probably the most ticklish person on the planet. I wonder if that's a Guinness World Record, I looked in front of me, and Chad was their smirking.

Before his fingers even came close to me I broke out into laughter. I was laughing so hard I began to cough. Chad grabbed my arm and helped me sit up.

I continued to cough, and Chad massaged my back, to help soothe me. How sweet!

"You care about me." He just smiled, and it lasted this time!

"How could anyone not care about you?" I smiled a little and looked down. He kissed the top of my head and started to get up," Well Monroe that was interesting but I need to get-"

I stopped him midsentence with my lips capturing his in a heated kiss. His arms found their way to my waist, while my twisted around his neck. I broke apart when I realized, hey I need to breathe to live!

Chad just smirked at me," Does that mean you care for me?"

"Of course I do Chad, How could anyone not, right?"

He chuckled," I don't think they need me right this instant at the 'Falls,' besides I'd much rather stay here."

"And why is that?" I gave him a smirk.

"Because the prettiest girl I know is in this very room." I blushed and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Go to rehearsal. I'll be here all day." He kissed my cheek.

"Well I guess if you want me to leave." He pouted and gave me puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, who could resist that face? I know I can! Chad you can't trick me with that face, I'm the master of it!"

"Fine than I guess I'll leave." Oh I know how this is going to end.

"Fine than I guess you are!"

"Good than I'm leaving."

"Good than get out."

"Fine maybe I just will."

"Fine then, maybe you should make an effort to get to the door?" Now here comes the usual ending!

"So are we good."

"Oh we are more than good, we're great."

"Good," Chad said smiling again, I feel so honored him smiling around me and no one else. He came over and kissed me one more time.

Okay so maybe I didn't know how it would end, but this ending was so much better!

Author's Note: Tell me what you think. Did you think it was crappy? Good? Very Crappy? Very Good? I can handle it (fake crying) I can!


End file.
